Memoirs from a dead man
by fft4ever
Summary: Chapter 3 added. the crew sets out to start their new journey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy tactics square-enix does I just try and write stories

Memoirs from a Grave

As I make my first entry in this diary I cringe at the thought of remembering the past. It has been almost a year since the final battle with Altima and my life is still not the same.

I have been branded as a heretic and the world thinks that I am dead. This is probably for the better I do not want to be viewed as a hero I will leave that to Ovelia and Delita.

The truth is that nobody died that day but it sure felt like it. After the battle we barely escaped with our lives we were lucky that we made it out of there alive.

The battle had just ended and Altima decided to go crazy and cast and ultima as a last chance to kill us. Then out of nowhere Alma saved us and warped us out of the dungeon. Nobody knows how she did it and she hasn't been able to do it since.

We left our lives that day we all packed up and moved. Me, Alma, Agrias, Orlandu, Mustadio, Worker 8, Beowulf, Malak. All of us we started this as a team and we left as a team.

We did not know where we were going and frankly we didn't care. We had to leave and make sure that no one knew about it. But we did let Orlandu see Olan one last time before we left.

I think he saw me and Alma at the funeral but we left before we could find out. The day after the battle we all meet at the monastery where is all started and ended. We meet and left behind a life full of pain and suffering.

My life ended that day not my real life but my soul. I will never see Delita or Ovelia again but maybe its better that way. This is the end of one journey and the start of another.

I do not know where this road will take us but where ever it is I am sure it will be interesting. Full of more pain, more sorrow, and more adventure.

But I do know this one thing never again will I allow for another senseless death. I will not allow for another Teta.

I promise to write more in this journal about my journey so that is by some act of "God" someone reads this they can see what really happened to Ramza Beoulve heretic of the church and savior of Ivalice.

I will add more if you me to just review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Start of a New Life

I arrived at the monastery this morning as early as possible to make sure no one saw me. Agrias and I arrived at the same time and I wondered who else would show up. Agrias arrived next and something about the way she looked startled me.

I had never noticed it before while we out trying to fight for Ivalice. Something about her struck me as beautiful. I don't know if it was the way the light hit her or if maybe I was just crazy. But I think I have started to develop feelings for her.

I was caught up in her beauty for a moment , but I was soon brought back when everyone else started to show up. After about thirty minutes everybody was here.

We looked back at the monastery one last time before we left to start our journey into the unknown. We traveled for about half a day and then ended up in a town called Rabanastre.

I looked upon this town as a new start a chance to finally start my life over in a place where people didn't know who I was. We found an inn for tonight. We figured that we would start our new life in a new town tomorrow morning.

I couldn't sleep so I went down the stairs into the pub to try and calm myself. I keep having dreams about that day it keeps haunting me every time I close my eyes.

The thought of how close I came to losing my friends. It haunts me no matter what I do I can't shake it. But anyways as I walked down the stairs into the pub I saw her sitting there.

The way the light brushed her ivory skin made me fell more of those feelings from before. She looked up from the spell book she was reading and saw me. We started talking and something about it just felt so right.

I really don't know how to describe it. As we where talking I noticed that I could hardly control myself. I started to lean forward and before I knew it my lips were touching her silky skin. It felt like the whole world had stopped and nothing else mattered but that moment in time.

I was in love and there was no way I could hide it any longer. We wanted to wait to tell anybody so since it was getting late I walked her back to her room.

I kissed her good night and then walked back to my room. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

Tell me what you think about this I will add more chapters in time


	3. Chapter 3

A New Friendship

I woke up the next morning anxious to get the day started so we could start our new lives. Mustadio was lying in the bed next to mine mumbling something about guns and attacking airships not to sure.

I went out to the stall to check on Boco and make sure he was ok. He greeted me in his normal gesture of pecking me in the head.

By the time I left the stall everyone was standing out there waiting for me.

We then set off in search of new adventure and prospects. We were wondering where the best place to find work would be and Alma suggested the bar which was a good idea.

We went into the bar and asked the bartender if he new of any good rumors or anything to help us. He told us of a place a few mile from here where a man was kept prisoner and that there was a big reward for his safe return.

We found out from a few people around town that the cave was filled with all kinds of monsters and bandits. I figured that this would not be a problem since I was sure we had faced bigger. So we gathered up a few potions and phoenix downs and set out on the journey. We found the cave about thirty minutes later, and headed in.

We found the prisoner all the way in the back of the cave and there were very few thieves in there. I had Mustadio hid in the back and me and Agrias decided to go and charge with Alma backing us up.

We ran in and saw the guy who looked to be about our age knocked unconscious. I only noticed and decided that Ultima would be enough. So with a quick flick of my hand and a few words the entire band of thieves were wiped out in an instant. I managed to wake up the man with a phoenix down and asked him his name.

He looked up still very groggy and said to me "My name is Haren Cuznut."


End file.
